Finding Ursa, Losing Sanity
by zutarakid50
Summary: The Surpise story I've been hinting at! I am not dead! Based on "The Avatar Crew Comes to You!", we all jump into the Avatar world to find Ursa. Everyone's in-character so this should be fun! If you liked ACCTY, you'lll love this! I do, at least...
1. Looking For Ursa And Jumping In

**WARNING: If you are confused at all, refer to the Authors note at the bottom. Everyone will be as in-character as I can manage. Wish me luck.**

Me: So where IS Ursa?

Zuko: I donno.

Me: We should look for her!

Katara: Excuse me?

Me: Yeah! We could all just hop into the Avatar world via my T.V-

Ozai: You broke the T.V

Toph: And then she bought a new one, duh.

Ozai: What? When?

Mai: You really think a hardcore Avatar watcher would miss every re-run of Avatar? She bought one ages ago.

Azula: So we've been sitting around here acting all out of character and we could go back at any time?

Aang: Pretty much.

Me: Can I continue?

All: What? Oh, sorry.

Me: As I was saying; we could jump into the Avatar world, find Ursa and bring her here!

Sokka: Good luck.

Me: ALL of us are going.

Noah, Greg and Author: Even us?

Me: No but Jet can come.

Jet: Nooooooothanks.

Azula: Don't make me go alone!

Jet: Sorry, babe, but you'll be in-character and probably hate me.

Azula: True.

Zuko: (sniff) You guys would really help me find mommy?

Aang: I would!

Katara: Me too!

Ty-Lee: Sounds like fun!

Toph: I'd help.

Iroh: I'll follow you anywhere, Zuko!

Mai: Hell no.

Azula: Hasn't mom been here a few times?

Me: Yeah but if we find her in your world, it'll answer all my questions! Plus, she'll be in-character.

Ozai: I'm not going.

Zuko: Yes you are. You're the only one who knows where she might be!

Me: Besides, if I leave you here alone…I don't even wanna THINK about it…

Author: So you're all leaving my story? (sniff)

Me: Yep.

Author: Ugh, fine.

Zuko: Are we all in for 'Operation: Find Banished Mom'?

Aang, Katara, Iroh, Sokka, Ty-Lee, Me and Toph: YEAH!

Mai, Azula and Ozai: Fine…

Me: Alright! (runs to living room and grabs T.V)

Sokka: (picks up T.V) So how's it, um…how's it work?

Me: (grabs back) Well… (hits T.V and it turns on) Its set to after Zuko became Fire Lord-

Zuko: (pokes Ozai) Owned.

Me: And you're all in Ba-Sing-Se. All we don't know is where we'll end up. Everyone, go pack up stuff and I'll figure out money- (everyone runs pass her and into T.V.) GUYS? NOO! You didn't- you just- why couldn't- Grrr… (grabs a few things from everyone's rooms and runs into T.V) Why does it feel like I'm falling? This feels so weird…

* * *

><p>Something was chirping in Kimono's ear. She groaned and rolled over, swatting at her ear. "Go away, Katara…" She muttered sleepily. When fingers met feather instead of human flesh, however, Kimono opened her eyes. Greeting her was a bright sun, green grass, tree trunks and-<p>

Red and blue feathers.

She screamed. The bird-thing jumped off her ear, cocked its head and took off into the sky. Kimono, meanwhile, had sat up and now looked around wildly. She stood up. "Zuko?" She called. "Aang? Katara? Sokka?…Toph?" Where was everybody? She looked up at the sky.

The way the sun beat down on her, Kimono decided that it had to be mid-day…probably. She gathered up what information she knew of the Avatar world and tried to think of where she could be. She sniffed the air. It wasn't salty so it was a safe bet that she wasn't near ocean. She looked up at the tree next to her. Could she climb it? If she could get up high enough, she could see her surroundings. The lowest branch was at her chest so… _Worth a try._ She thought.

She had only gone up five yards when her eyes caught sight of something yellow. "Aang? Is that you?" She asked the yellow spot. Kimono pulled back a branch as saw-

"AANG! It _is_ you!" Kimono smiled victoriously before realizing her friend was lying across a branch, staff in hand, and apparently unconscious. "Wonderful." She said to herself. She broke off a small branch and poked the Avatar in the cheek with it. "Aang, wake up!" No reaction. "Dude!" Nothing. Kimono was starting to panic. What if something was wrong with him? More importantly… Kimono looked down. How was she supposed to get out of the tree? _Going _up_ trees is fun but… _She gulped.

"Aang," She tried for a third time, "Come on…I wanna get down…" As luck would have it, the branch she had been leaning on snapped and, predictable, she fell.

For a second time that day, Kimono screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNG!" She fell a few feet, bracing herself for impacted with hard earth when something grabbed her ankle leaving her dangling a foot from the ground. She looked up at the fingers clasped around her ankle. "Hello." Kimono said, surprised.

Aang smiled at her from the branch. "You know you can't climb trees, Kimono." Normally, Kimono would have had a witty remark to fire back but everyone knows not to insult a person who is the only thing keeping you from falling on your head.

"Can I get down now?" She said instead. The blonde immediately wished she had retorted as Aang smiled toothily and let go. Kimono was dropped to the ground and landed with a loud "OW!" as the dirt floor rushed up to meet her. She landed on her back and watched, glaring daggers all the while, as Aang floated gracefully from the tree.

Kimono got to her feet and turned to the Avatar. "Where is everyone? More importantly; where's Ozai? People'll get suspicious if they see the Ex- Fire Lord randomly walking around in…Hey, where are we?" Aang gave a helpful shrug. "You're the one who lives here!"

"Well, it's _your_ T.V! How should _I _know where it spat us out?"

"Ok, then…" Kimono looked up at the sky and modified her original plan. "Fly around up there and see if you can find a town or a landmark or something." Leaving the teen behind with nothing but wind swept hair, Aang twirled open his guider and flew off into the sky. Kimono watched him go and then began gathering the things she had brought from her world, which had somehow become scared around the clearing.

After a few minutes of Aang not reappearing, Kimono started to feel jumpy. She had never been one for crawly things or things that can jump out and scare you or animals that could kill an unsuspecting human without effort. Imagine how high said scaredy-cat jumped when she heard something rustled across the small clearing. "Hello? Furry creature?" Kimono backed up until her back was pressed up against the tree she had found Aang in. She tried and failed to mask the fear and panic she felt setting in. "Please don't run in and scare me…" She half whimpered, half plead. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bushes and Kimono screamed, hiding pitifully behind the swords she had grabbed from the house.

"I told you I heard someone over here." Kimono looked up and, to her relief, saw Azula standing in the middle of the clearing, Katara close behind.

"You ok, Kimono? You looked spooked." Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And was that you screaming?" Azula added. "What's so scary about a measly forest?"

"Nice to see you too, Azula." Kimono's next question was directed to a much friendlier Katara. "Do _you_ know where we are?"

Katara shook her head, "We were trying to figure that out when we heard you yelling."

"And I don't suppose you've found anyone else?" A predictable headshake from the two girls was her only answer. "Great."

"Have _you_ found anyone?"

Kimono nodded and pointed skyward. "I told Aang to fly around and search for-" Before she could finish, a yellow blur landed with a "KATARA!" As the dust cleared, Aang stood in front of them, beaming at Katara…right about where Azula had been standing.

"I'm glad you guys are here! While I was up there I saw-"

"Muff! Gef oof mu!"

Aang looked down. "Oh, hey Azula, did you say something?" Aang was standing on Azula's back with the fire princess's face pressed into the dirt. She picked her head up slightly.

"I said; GET OFF ME BEFORE I INCINERATE YOU!" Azula yelled, blue flames dancing around her hands. Aang immediately jumped off her and flinched when she glared at him.

Katara picked up one of Mai's knifes from where it had fallen on the other side of the clearing. "I thought Mai kept all her knifes with her?"

"She can't carry them all. She owns too many." Azula explained after wiping dirt from her person.

"So why is this here?"

"I don't know how to fight too good so I grabbed a spare knife from Mai's room to use." Kimono said, taking the weapon from Katara.

"What can you do with a knife? Do you know how to use it like Mai?" Aang raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"If something happens, I can just stab whoever's got me and scream to you guys for help."

"That could work. We all know how good you are at screaming." The three benders laughed at Azula's comment as Kimono glared and stuffed the knife away.

"What else did you bring?" Aang asked after he and the girls had calmed down.

It was at this point Kimono noticed everyone's clothing. Azula wore armor exactly like what she had worn at the Agni Kai in the season three finale. Katara was wearing her traditional Water Tribe outfit and Aang wore what he had been wearing in Ba-Sing-Se; complete with Monk Gyatso's old necklace. "How did you guys get back in your usual garb?" Kimono asked.

Katara looked down at herself and shrugged. "When Azula and I woke up we were in these clothes."

"I'm not complaining." Azula said. "I like my armor better than the t-shirts and jeans you had us wearing in _your _world." Kimono glared at her. Before any other comments could be said about their attire, the ground started to shake under them.

"What's going on?" Katara looked around, panic noticeable in her voice.

"Earthquake?" Aang suggested.

"It could be a nearby volcanic eruption…" Azula thought out loud.

"I don't like the sound of either!" Kimono ducked behind Azula, biting her bottom lip as her eyes darted back and forth around the clearing. Just then, a great rock wall came rushing into the clearing and dissolved into the earth below, leaving a cloud of dust for the four teenagers to choke on.

"Katara!" A new voice yelled. Through the dust, Kimono saw the silhouette of someone running to Katara and pulling her into a hug. Aang's wits must have returned about then because a gust of wind swept over them all to reveal-

"Katara! I'm so glad you're safe! Are you alright?"

"Playing the role of 'overprotective brother', Sokka?" Kimono's head wiped around to find Toph standing exactly where the wall had disappeared, clapping dirt from her hands. "It feels so good to be able to Earthbend without ruining anything!"

Azula was the first to ask. "So it was _you_ making all that noise?"

"You guys started it." Toph remarked casually. "I heard you guys yelling a mile off." Katara, Aang and Azula turned and glared at Kimono. The blonde blinked innocently.

"Hey! My boomerang! I thought I left it back at the house!" All eyes turned to Sokka as he held the weapon fondly in his hands.

"I grabbed a bunch of things before I left." Kimono said. "Also that." She added, pointing at Sokka's meteor sword as he picked it up. He rubbed the sheath against his cheek fondly before slinging it over his back.

"Did you bring any food?" Sokka asked eagerly

Toph rolled her eyes, "Figures you'd ask that." Before Sokka could reply, something pink jumped from a tree and landed on Azula.

"We found you!" Ty-Lee yelled in delight, unaware that her knees were digging painfully into her friend's back.

"I told you to wait for me, Ty-Lee." Mai said as she entered the clearing from the same direction Ty-Lee had come from. Her voice was monotone but a small smile of relief lit her face.

Ty-Lee smiled wide and jumped off Azula to hug everyone in the clearing one at a time, all the while gushing about how happy she was to be 'home'.

Her arms still around Sokka, Ty-Lee turned her head to the rest of the group. "Who's missing?"

Everyone looked around. "I think it's just Zuko, Iroh and Ozai, right?" Katara said.

Aang's eyes suddenly became wide. "Oh yeah! I meant to tell you!" All eyes turned to the Avatar, "When I flew up to look around I saw them nearby!"

"Which way?" Ty-Lee asked excitedly, letting go of Sokka and jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Um…" Aang looked around uncertainly.

Mai noticed this. "You have no idea, do you?"

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes behind them. Everyone turned; ready to attack, when Ozai stomped out.

Kimono, who had chosen Mai to be her protected for the 'attack' stepped out from behind the girl and approached the fuming Ozai with a smile.

"Glad you found us!" She proclaimed happily, "I brought a cloak from my house so we can cover you up since-"

Ozai grabbed the front of the teen's shirt and pulled her up to his face. "Do you have a problem with the way I'm dressed?" He hissed, glaring murder at her.

No one, with the obvious exception to Kimono, paid attention to the unspoken threat and instead assessed the Ex-Fire Lord's clothing. To everyone's, except for Azula's, amusement, he was dressed in his prison clothes from the end of season 3.

Sokka pointed a finger at him. "Loser Lord!" he laughed

Ozai immediately threw Kimono aside and stomped towards the boy, anger flashing in his eyes-

"Stop!" Aang jumped between the two, putting up his hands and glaring back and forth at them. "We have more important things to do then worry about how we're dressed."

"Quiet, Avatar!" Ozai snapped, "This is about _him_-" he pointed at Sokka who had pulled out his trusty boomerang, "insulting me! So move away or I will _make you_."

Aang did not back down, his role of peacekeeper making him stand his ground. There was a tense moment where Avatar and ex-Fire Lord glared at one another, the others watching intently.

"Wait! Ozai, wait!" Everyone, including Sokka, Aang, Ozai and the now-dazed-on-the-ground Kimono, looked up toward the path Ozai had just come from. Zuko, followed closely by Iroh, stepped out. Both looked like they were holding back laughter and, at the sight of Ozai, Zuko gave in, falling to the ground beside Kimono and laughing hysterically.

"Ozai!" Iroh said, letting loose a chuckle, "We're sorry! We didn't mean to-"

"I know _exactly_ what you meant, you little-"

"Didn't I _just _say to stop fighting?" Aang yelled over all of them.

Suddenly, water was splashed on the three newcomers, including Sokka and Aang. All turned to stare at Katara just as she slung her new-found water pouch around herself.

"We all need to calm down," She said firmly, "We're not sure where we are just yet and fighting isn't helping anything." She made too much sense for anyone to argue so Ozai settled for glaring at his son and brother, "I vote we finish gathering the stuff Kimono grabbed from the house. Who's with me?"

Everyone grumbled various versions of "That is a fantastic idea. Thank you for being the voice of reason", or something like that, and went about the clearing.

"I can't believe we forgot all this stuff," Zuko remarked as he picked up his twin broad swords. He himself was dressed in the clothes he had worn when he fought Azula, minus the burned hole in the middle from her lightning.

"I can!" Ty-Lee called, picking up some clothes from the grass, "Speaking of stuff, where did you get all these cloaks, Kimono?"

The girl, who had yet to move from her spot on the ground shrugged, "Cosplay mostly."

"Of course." Kimono glared at Ozai who simply glared back as he picked a tea pot off the ground. Realizing what he now held, the man's gaze shifted to the tea pot. "Wait why do we have this?"

Suddenly the pot was whipped away from him and Iroh clutched it to his chest, "You remembered it!" Cried the old man cheerfully.

Ozai was not deterred, "No, seriously, why did you grab this?" he asked Kimono in disbelief.

"Why are you complaining?" Toph pointed out, suddenly popping up next to the baffled ex-fire bender, "This means we get to have awesome tea whenever we want it."

"Yes, but," he turned back to Kimono, "of all the things to pack, why would you think 'tea pot' first?"

Kimono, obvious still pissed about the way Ozai had greeted her earlier, snapped back, "At least I grabbed _something_! Without me we wouldn't have food!" she pointed to the bag of fruits and bread nearby. Sokka immediately rushed to it and hugged it to his chest fondly.

"I would have had my stuff all organized if _your_ house hadn't made me act so out of character!"

"Why can't you ever admit when you're wrong?"

"Oh wonderful food! I'm sorry I left you behind!"

"Because I'm not wrong, _that's_ why!"

"You're gonna blame my house for making you _not_ do something? You really are a moron!"

"Do I need to throw more water at you people?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP I HEAR SOMEONE COMING!" Everyone jumped and turned to look at Toph, panicked.

Said Earthbender smirked, "Now that I have your attention, shut up." Ozai looked ready to kill but Toph walked confidently past him and spoke to Iroh instead, "What was so funny earlier, anyway?"

Iroh, who was dressed as he was in the last scene of season 3, smiled happily at the blind girl, "Oh, Zuko and I just found Ozai's attire highly amusing, that's all."

"Why? What's he wearing?"

"If you say one more thing Iroh I'll be an only child."

* * *

><p>This is the Surprise story I've been working on for a while ;) It's all the main characters from "The Avatar Crew Comes to You!" so if you never read it, BE LOST! GO READ! The rest of the story will be written like this so… get used to it? Yeah. Also, not very fast updates but what else is new?<p>

Jet: And this is out before the next year. Take THAT Ty-Lee Hyuuga!

If you see any mistakes, it's because Noah didn't look this over before it went out. I like it anyways! By the way, the way I am wrtien in this story is going to be as realistic as possible. No surpise skills, powers, or anything like that. Just me and what I would do. Also, this will not be revolved around Kimono, I'll try to include everyone.

Jet: Also, it's gonna be all Avatar characters, so no Noah and Greg.

Where in the world is Ursa? Find out!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono


	2. Looking For Ursa And Setting The Rules

I raised the rating for language and I'm paranoid. Ind I use some curses in this one. Very small, you may not notice.

* * *

><p>"I'll only ask nicely <em>one more time<em>," Sokka said sternly, pacing back and forth before his 'victim', "WHERE IS SHE?"

Ozai rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, "As I keep saying: I. Don't. Know."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

Zuko, standing at the edge of the clearing with the others watching the 'interrogation' sighed, "Sokka, he doesn't know anything else. Can we please just-"

"No." Sokka stated, putting his hand up to stop Zuko, "He _knows_ something. Call it a directive's instincts."

At the word 'instincts' Katara glared at her brother, "If that's what you're going off of then we should have stopped you hours ago."

And indeed it had been hours. As soon as all of Kimono's supplies had been gathered up and stored in bags, everyone had looked to Ozai for a lead on where to go. Logically, since he had been the one to send Ursa away, everyone assumed he had an idea where she was.

When asked, his answer was a shrug, accompanied by "Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom," which everyone thought was less than helpful- except Aang who, with his usual optimism, just said happily, "Well now we know we only have to check Earth Kingdom towns!"

Sokka was convinced that Ozai HAD to know something though, so he began asking him questions as to where Ursa was. Hours later brought them to this point; the sun was setting, Ozai's patience was waning, everyone was hungry and Sokka had not taken "I have no freaking clue, you water tribe idiot!" for an answer.

"I keep telling you!" Ozai yelled at the 'detective', "I arranged to have a ship bring her safely to the Earth Kingdom, gave her supplies and money, and then never heard from her again. I don't know where she is but there's a very high chance that she's in the Earth Kingdom since everywhere else would be dangerous to go to. NOW STOP PESTERING ME!"

"EXCUSE ME IF I DON'T TRUST THE WORD OF A LOSER LORD!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

All the spectators groan as the 'interrogation' became another round of arguments.

"You have to admire Sokka's dedication, despite the circumstances," Iroh said, coming over to stand between Zuko and Katara, "He must be hungry by now but he has not given up."

"This isn't dedication," Katara responded flatly, "This is him being stubborn."

Zuko shook his head is exasperation, "There's a fine line between the two."

Behind them, Azula snorted, "The idiot just doesn't want to admit he's made a mistake."

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU REALLY ARE?" Suddenly, a rock came speeding out of nowhere, smacking Sokka on the side of the face and making the boy stumble. He touched his check, "Wha-"

Everyone turned to see Toph rolling two other rocks in her hand, "If you wanted the truth, why didn't you just ask _me_?" she said, fusing the rocks into one slightly bigger stone.

"Oh… Oops." Sokka answered lamely, earning himself a stone to the foot from the blind girl, "Well, _is_ he telling the truth?"

"Yup."

One simple word caused many things to happen: First, Ozai walked up to Sokka and punched him on the other cheek, Iroh quickly stepping between the two. Then, Sokka was yelling, not at Ozai for evening out his face, but at Toph for not saying anything sooner. Azula was laughing at the look on Sokka's face, Katara started scolding Sokka for starting this whole thing and Kimono began to pose the question on how to get a real, not-out-of-a-Nick-magazine-map of the Earth Kingdom.

The commotion only stopped when things became quiet enough to hear the crackle of a fire. On the other side of the clearing, Aang, Ty-Lee and Mai were sitting around a fire, watching the others.

Zuko was the first to ask, "When did you get the wood?"

"When you were all watching Ozai and Sokka," Mai said in a bored voice.

No one wanted to ask how they didn't notice three of their friends had been missing long enough to get fire wood so everyone just gathered around the fire, passing around bread and fruit from the food bags.

* * *

><p>After a while, Kimono stood up, "Ok, everyone, I think we need to set up some rules."<p>

"Who put _you_ in charge?" Ozai immediately questioned.

Kimono glared at him, "I'm not in charge. I'm just saying there're some things we should make clear before we really get this quest started."

"Like what?" asked Azula from next to her father.

Before Kimono could answer her, Ty-Lee raised her hand, "Why would you call this a quest?"

"Well what would _you_ call it?" Mai asked the acrobat sitting next to her.

Ty-Lee seemed to think for a moment then said, happily, "A rescue mission!"

Sokka snorted, "Ursa doesn't need to be _rescued._ We just have to find her!"

On the other side of the fire, Zuko suddenly stiffened, "What if we _do _have to rescue her?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice, "What if she's stuck in a prison somewhere? Or hurt? Or-"

"Stop worrying." Ozai snapped at the teen, "What could Ursa possibly do that would land her in a prison?"

"She could be hurt-"

"And your panicking wouldn't help her at all." Ozai finished, glaring at Zuko.

There were a few moments of silence, broken only by the faint call of nocturnal birds and the fire they all surrounded. Zuko stared into the flames, lost in thought. Next to him, Iroh swallowed the bit of apple he had been chewing and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Kimono took advantage of the lack of interruptions to say, "It's a freaking quest so shut up.

"As I was saying, something we should all be clear on is that there is no leader in this group. I don't want anyone complaining about taking orders since no one should be giving any. No _one_ person is in charge around here, not past Fire Lords," here she sent a glare at Ozai who just scowled at her, "or anyone. Not even me, and I'm the one who got us here.

"Next is-"

"If no one is the leader then why do _you_ get to set the rules?" Toph pointed out from across the fire.

Kimono threw up her hands, "FINE! They _you_ idiots make up some rules!" she sat down in the grass, grabbing the piece of bread she had been eating and taking bite.

As if he had been waiting for this command, Ozai yelled, "No one is allowed to call me 'Loser Lord'!" Sokka booed at that but his objection was drowned out by everyone shouting out their own rules.

"No hurting anyone with bending!"

"**Or blades."**

"Nobody's allowed to hog the food!"

"Why did you look at me when you said that?"

"I think we should all respect one another."

"No spending our money on stupid stuff!" Katara declared. Everyone turned to look at her, blinking owlishly.

"What money?" Mai finally asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Katara looked around in confusion, "Don't we have some money?" her eyes cut to Kimono who had lain down, hands behind her head, staring up at the stars.

Zuko tossed Iroh's apple core at the blonde, hitting her in the head, "You're up, Twit."

Kimono sat up immediately, glaring at Zuko. She threw the core back at him, missing by a good three feet, and looked up at Katara.

"Do we have money?" The water bender repeated. Everyone was looking at Kimono now.

"Why would we have money?"

There was collective groan around the fire. "Why are you so useless?" Azula grumbled.

"Hey, I remembered everything else!"

Aang, ever the peace keeper, interjected with, "So what other rules did _you_ have, Kimono?"

Kimono thought for a second before answering, "Well I wanted to point out that I can't defend myself-" Ozai snorted but otherwise did not comment "- so if anything happens like we're attacked or something, some has to watch out for me."

"That is a very valid point," Iroh agreed, stroking his beard thoughtfully, "You are not a bender or skilled in fighting at all. I think this is a good rule."

"I agree," Katara said, "We need to get you a knife or something."

"Oh come on, guys!" Sokka interrupted suddenly, jumping to his feet, "We've seen her fight for herself before! And we've seen her do impossible things and not get hurt! Watch-" And he pulled out his meteor sword. Everyone watched as he circled around the fire until he was right next to Kimono. The girl merely looked back up at him, not sure where he was going with this. "Hold still!" was the only warning she got before Sokka swung down his sword.

Kimono screamed and fell back to avoid the blow but had to jump back up to dodge the next one, running to the other side of the fire.

"I said 'Hold still'!" Sokka cried as he chased after her.

"Who would hold still when you try and hit them?" yelled Azula as the two idiots ran past her, Kimono continuing to scream.

A few minutes past by of the cat and mouse game. A few people around the fire, Zuko, Toph, Mai and Ty-Lee namely, continued to eat, not really concerned at all. Aang and Iroh watch in disapproval while Katara kept trying to grab at Sokka when he passed by. Ozai was thoroughly amused by the whole thing and yell out encouragement to Sokka.

Everything stopped when the campfire suddenly grew to the size of a bonfire. Flames shot up, making Sokka and Kimono stop running and join the others in watching.

Closest to the fire was Aang who, as it died down again, looked at them all disapprovingly, "We can't play around like this," he said calmly, "Sokka, if Kimono says she needs help fighting, than she needs help fighting. It doesn't mean try and kill her."

There was a short silence, where everyone felt ashamed (or at least upset that the show was over) that was broken by Toph turning in Kimono's general direction and asking, "Why is that, anyway?"

"We're not in my world anymore so I can't control the laws of physics." Kimono explained simply.

Everyone stared at her, "THERE'S LAWS?"

* * *

><p>After that, tents were pitched, sleeping bags unfurled and "This is my area!" "You're in my spot!" "No way are you sleeping that close to her!" "Stop taking my pillow!" "Would anyone like some tea before they sleep?"-s were called. Everyone had fallen asleep, save for Ozai, who was first watch for the night.<p>

He sat up against a tree, arms crossed, with Zuko's broad swords lying next to him in the grass.

"Just in case something_ does_ happen." The boy had said before retreating to his bed roll. Ozai glared at the weapons. He shouldn't need them. He should just be able to firebend.

They were all such idiots for making him keep guard. How did they know he wasn't going to kill them all in their sleep? He had the swords to do it. In fact…

He looked around at the clearing they were huddled in. He could hear Iroh's snores coming from the tent near the now-dead fire. Sleeping bags and bed rolls were sprinkled around the tent, not in any sort of order. It would be so easy to kill them all one by one; no one would even know what was happening until their throats were cut.

Ozai's hand wrapped around the handle of the swords. Yes, he could kill these idiots, save for Azula, Mai and Ty-Lee, and then…

What?

The ex-Fire Lord sighed and released the blades. What would he do without everyone? He'd never find Ursa on his own. Ursa- did he even _want_ to find her? He wasn't sure anymore.

His musing was brought to a halt by a pair of eyes peeking out at him from under a blanket. He glared at the eyes, they simply stared back. It became a staring contest, until the blue-green eyes crossed themselves and Ozai rolled his own in response.

"I'm counting that as a win."

"Feel free to count it as _my_ win then.

"You wish."

Golden eyes narrowed again as Kimono propped herself up on her elbows, the blanket still covering the top of her head.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"'Cause you and I need to talk."

"I already know where babies come from," Ozai turned away from the girl, "We don't need to talk."

"That's not it, jerk!" Kimono took a deep breath, "Sorry." Ozai 's head whipped around to look at Kimono. An apology? He was so surprised that he forgot to be mad about the jerk comment.

"This isn't going to be your revenge for me pushing you off the roof, is it?" Ozai guessed. Kimono shook her head, getting out of the sleeping bag she had pinch Sokka into submission for and walking over to stand in front of Ozai.

Ozai stood up and crossed his arms, waiting for her to speak.

She looked up at him, eyes full of determination, staring at the Dear-Spirits-Why-Don't-You-Ever-Leave-Me-Alone-Seriously-You-Suck-You-Annoying-Little-Freak look on his face, before sighing and pointing at the ground. "Sit back down."

"As established earlier, you're not the boss of me."

"Why does everything have to be a fight with you?"

"Why do _you_ have to be so insistent on everything?"

"_Get on the ground before I MAKE you, Moron!_"

Some small part of Ozai's brain knew full well that, since they were not in Kimono's world any more, she didn't really have the power to _make _him do anything. His automatic reaction however was to obey without comment. Only when he was sitting against the tree again did he curse and turn away again.

"What are you, five? Don't sulk."

The older man fought the urge to stick his tongue out, "Why did I have to sit?"

"You're too tall."

"Irrelevant."

"I don't think you even know what that means."

Ozai wordlessly picked up Zuko's swords, waved them in her face, and then set them down again. He heard Kimono gulp behind him at the silent threat, which made Ozai smirk.

"You don't know how much I want to yell 'Stop waving your sword in my face' just to see what everyone does."

Ozai actually turned to glare at her for that one, "What. Do. You. Want."

Kimono looked more toward the ground than Ozai as she took another deep breath. Finally she said, "I want you stop wishing me dead every half a second." She looked up at him, watching his reaction.

What she got was the universal 'continue' hand motion.

Except that, since it was Ozai, it came across as Get-To-The-Point-Before-I-Break-Your-Arm.

"Because," The blonde went on quickly, "We all have to work together now and I know you don't like me-"

"A _massive_ understatement."

"-but I don't want to get killed just because you didn't help me because of some stupid wish to see me dead. I need all the help I can get-"

"We _all_ knew that."

"-out here so can you just- well- I mean- fuck this is hard."

"Is it my turn to make a sexual joke yet?"

Kimono punched him in the face, "I WANT A TRUCE DAMN IT!"

The hit didn't really hurt but Ozai was not one to pass up a chance to yell at Kimono, "Yes, because _nothing_ says 'Peace' like a _punch to the face!_"

"Just promise not to try and hurt me while we're on this quest and I'll _try_ not to insult you. Understand?"

A whole story without Kimono insulting Ozai; dear sprits do I have the strength?

Ozai stood up and stared down at Kimono, thinking hard.

On the one hand- Kimono wouldn't be able to call him Moron. On the other, there went his loosely established plan to kill everyone. On the other hand… Where would that lead him anyway? Whether he liked it or not, it was either Kimono's house and the people in it, or jail.

Damn it.

"Fine. Deal." He held out his hand, and Kimono stood and shook it.

Ozai tried to pull his hand away but the girl held on, "You gotta _swear_ on something, Mor- Ozai."

"Do I?" He didn't think he was going to get used to hearing her say his name.

"Yeah. So I know I can trust you."

"My word isn't enough?"

"'Excuse me if I don't trust the word of a loser lord'"

The ex-Fire Lord scowled at the blonde, "Then _you_ swear on something too."

"Alright!" Had the little twit been ready for that one? "I, Kimono, swear on my computer that I will try not to make fun of you as long as you hold up your end of this deal." And after a pause, she added, "So mote it be."

Ozai raised an eye brow.

"I read it in a fanfic once," Kimono explained

"Of course you did."

"Your turn."

"I swear on my honor that I will not assist in your death for the rest of our time here as long as you don't insult me."

She nodded and finally let go of his hand.

"So if you insult me, do I get to kill you?"

"I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long guys, I got stuck on a spot and then it seemed too short so I wrote that scene with Kimono and Ozai. It is so fun to make them fight, I could have those two fight forever. But, alas, I had to stop myself a lot of the time because there's actually a <em>plot<em> to this story! (gasp)

Jet: Zutarakid50 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender but she does have a tumblr now! She owns that! The account, not tumblr.

That's right! So if anyone wants to ask me something or just follow me, the link is in my profile. Stop on by! (shameless plug) And I know some of this stuff isn't so funny but this story is more humor/everything else so, while there will be no shipping except for maybe Urzai, all the other feels will be there. I also like to think Zuko and Ozai will work together at some point on the common ground of finding Ursa. **But no Kimzai. Maybe friend stuff but no Kimzai. Got it? Good.**

Jet: Let us know how you like the story, look up some other zutarakid stories, grab a snack, write a review- all that fun stuff.

Thanks for reading!

I rule Hyrule,

Kimono

PS- Noah edited this one. _YAY. _He uses big grammar words. He told me to write this in :P Thank him for me! (I'm certainly not going to do it (jk))


End file.
